Remeber Me
by DoctorZelda
Summary: Link and Midna find the last Fused Shadow only to be halted in their tracks to victory by Zant. When they confront him he places a curse on Link and sends them off to deal with there troubles elsewhere. Will Midna and Link be able to maintain balance well trying to save both hyrule and twilight or will they fail to overcome this obstacle?
1. Cursed

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy! Also this takes place after the water temple in twilight princess and is my own version of the events that happen after that. I do not own the legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, that all belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy!**

* * *

Link tightened his grip on the demon as it thrashed and swam in frantic panic as it squirmed with pain. Vibrations rippled through the water chasm as the water muted the demons cry, it senses dulled as the pain rippled through the beast. The demon was not even aware at the rapidly approaching wall, its cry ceased as it skull rammed the thick stone. A crack raced up the tile as the water seeped through; Link felt the pressure on his body lessen as the water drained from all around him.

He sighed in relief as his muscle relaxed his hold, his exhausted form rolled of the demon as he slammed into the shallow water. He moaned in pain his eyelids drooping 'just a quick rest' he thought as his vision blurred. The demon behind him burst into twilight matter as it came together forming the last fused shadow. Midna giggled with glee as she escaped the hero's shadow and collected the final piece. "We did it! I can… Link?" she hadn't even noticed the hero's state in all of her excitement.

She concernedly flew over to him, his breath was shaky and his eyes were clenched in pain. His whole body trembled in the shallow water. "Link?" he moaned as his ears twitched at the sound of his name. His eyes weakly opened as his gaze fell on the imp floating above him "Midna?" he asked his voice soft and rough. She smiled in relief, but soon regained her worried gaze as the hero hacked and coughed. The force of his coughs sent him to sit up as they relentlessly continued, his hand fumbled through his pouch desperately.

He suddenly felt the rough surface of a cork and quickly clasped it as he pulled out a red potion. His coughs caused his hands to be unsteady as he tried to uncork it, he kept pulling _pop._ Link raised the potion to his lips and took huge gulps; he didn't even notice the potion pouring down the corner of his mouth. When that last of the potion entered his system he brought the bottle down and breathed heavily, He smiled when he realized his cough was gone. The hero sat there as the warmth of the potion engulfed his system, bring relief to all of his aching muscles and bones.

Midna just stared silently at the hero as she wasn't sure what to say, he seemed better for his coughing stopped. "Are you ok?" she asked her hand reached out for his shoulder, but she stopped herself. 'What am I thinking? It would go right through' she scolded herself; she was nothing but a mere shadow in **his **world. Link looked up at her and gave her a small smile "Yeah, just a little cough". She rolled her eyes at him "Little cough? You were practically choking!" she huffed "You must be hearing things Midna" he said smiling a little wider.

She sighed in defeat as she knew this would get her nowhere "Come on Wolfy, lets head back" she pointed her finger to the ground as she summoned her magic and formed a portal. Link gave her an irritated glance as he hated her nickname for him; He jumped to his feet and stepped into the portal.

Link opened his eyes when he felt the ground beneath his feet, he smiled as he recognized where he was. He had always loved Lanyru spring it was by far the most unique out of the four springs he had visited, he turned on his heels but froze at he saw. Zant stood in front of him his eerie cry made Links hair stand up, but Link was relived as he also heard the cry of a spirit. Lanyru bursted out of the spring her holy light raining down on the scene. He sent a wave of energy that knocked Link off his feet, and it sent Lanyru crashing back into the wall. Zant to this opportunity and stole the spirits light as twilight descended upon the area. Link laid unconscious as his body shaped to that of a wolf and revealed Midna right beside him.

She glared at him with uncountable rage "Zant!" she hissed, he swiped his hand as he held her up by invisible chains. She struggled but never took her gaze of the demon as he slowly approached the hero "No stop! This between you and me, leave him be" she pleaded "Why do you care for this **light dweller**? Besides he has proven to be useful to you, which I cannot allow!" He growled as he revealed his mouth from underneath his mask.

He knelt down next to the fallen hero as he reached towards him "No!" Midna screeched as she thrashed and struggled. Zant placed his nimble fingers on the hero's forehead; it burned a white light, and then faded. Midna was speechless, her mind blank but somehow her mouth found words "What did you do to him?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Zant wordlessly stood up and look back up to Midna "I will be taking these" he stated as he forced the fused shadows from Midna. She squirmed as she tried to get them back, but it was too late. Zant laughed as Midna glared at him "That's no way to look at your king"

"You will never be my king" she said coldly as her eyes narrowed. "You may say that now, but just give it time" he swiped his arms once again as he released her from his hold, she landed harshly on the ground. He turn on his heels, but froze "Oh and since you seem to like those light dwellers so much why don't you join them" he returned the stolen light to its spirit and in a flash of twilight he was gone. Midna hurriedly hid in Links shadow before the spirits light could reach her; the light engulfed the hero. As it did Link then disappeared in a burst of light.

**Somewhere In Hyrule field**

The river flowed to the sound of crickets, as the owls hooted at the moon giving the music of nature a nice ring. Mice hid at the hoots owl, no rustling by the river could be heard. The moon radiated on water, it gleamed as if it were diamonds. A cold wind brushed against the water as it started to ripple; a faint light glowed beside the river. It grew brighter and bigger, the mice scurried and owls flew off into the distance. The crickets hushed there chirping, as the night grew silent. The light twisted and formed as it exploded to reveal a figure that landed with a thud, its body limp from unconscious.

An imp peeled out from the figures shadow as it examined the hero with concern. Midna was nervous to say the least, what had Zant done to Link? What if-f he was dead? She shook her head in denial as the hero's chest rose and fell.

She closed her eyes in concentration as she focused on her rapidly beating heart 'stay clam' she told herself. "mmh" a voice mumbled, she snapped open her eyes as she looked down to see the hero stirring. She sighed in relief, but she froze at the sight of the hero's hand. The Triforce glowed golden through his gloves; it slightly faded in and out with each breath. There was only one time in which she had seen it glow, but it never acted like this. She gazed back up though as Links eyes fluttered open, and yet again she was stunned.

His eyes had always been an icy blue, they were fierce and tired. Now his eyes practical glowed they were so blue, all they showed was innocence. She just floated there as she gaped at him, her mind blank. Link groaned as he gently sat himself up, he blinked a couple times as his gaze fell upon the imp in front of him. "Oh hello" Link said as he examined her wearily 'what's wrong with him he's acting like he doesn't even know me!' she thought as she was frozen with shock. "L-Link are you ok?" He gave her a blank look as he replied

"who?"

* * *

**Oh no! Not a cliffhanger! Don't fret I shall update this as soon as possible but in till then please review and follow! See you next time. - Doctor Zelda**


	2. Questions

**Shout out to** Adventuregirltwi1 **Congrats for being my first reviewer! And as always I do not own legend of Zelda or any of its characters that all belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy!**

* * *

'What… but… I.. he can't, now what do I do? What if he can never remember? Would it effect his fighting? What if… who could she- Zelda! She would know what to do, hopefully' Midna sighed as her mind toss and turned. She crunched in her eyes shut in concentration as she started to tremble with anxiety. Link sat silently as he watched the imp tremble 'was it my question?'

The hero clasped his knees as he pulled them to his chest, his mind lost in thought. The two let nature's song fill up the silence as their minds drifted through the currents of their troubles. Midna was the first one to snap out of it though; she had devised a plan… well more an idea. She let her focus release as her eye lids lifted, the sun, to her surprise, filtered over the fields welcoming the new day. The bird's songs replaced the chirps of crickets and the hooting of owls.

She let her eyes fall towards the hero; his eyes were half lidded as he seemed to sway at the gentle brush of the wind. She couldn't hold back the small smile that danced on her lips; he had stayed up the whole time. "You awake over there, Wol- erm…" she said trying to shake off her small slip up. Links jolted at the sound of her voice as he uncoiled himself to sit cross legged "s-sorry"

"It's ok, don't worry! I was kidd-"

"No about yesterday, I hurt you and that was wrong"

"Please don't, its not your fault…"

"You would happen to know me would you?"

"I y-yes"

"Whats… do you know my name?"

"Link"

"Who?"

"You"

"What?"

"Your name is Link"

"oh…"

She stared at Link as his silence made her uneasy, she rubbed her arm as nerves started to get the best of her. Link released his eyes from her as he directed his attention to his feet. She did a double take as she heard him softly whimper and sniffle. His bangs cascaded over his eyes but his cheeks gleamed with crystal streams. Her heart broke at seeing him like this; she had never seen him cry. She flew down to the ground as she stood in front of the weeping Link.

'What can I do to comfort him, to make him feel… happy?' she thought as the hero sat their drowning in his sorrows. _Plop_ she looked up to the sky as she reached out her hand, another drop fell down but it went through her shadow hand. Then came another drop and another intill drops splashed all around them, she couldn't help but notice how brightly Links hand gleamed.

"Who am I?" he croaked as the rain soaked his being, his body shook at its cold touch. "You're a hero, um… you are brave and caring" she said as she twiddled her thumbs, his gaze lifted up to hers is blue eyes wide and curious

"A… h-hero?"

"Um yea, the goddesses chosen hero. I am your companion of sorts…"

The hero eyes widen in shock "Are you my girlfriend?" Midna's cheeks turned beet red "N-no traveling companion!" she said her hands waving in defiance, Link winced "oh sorry…" She sighed as she brought a hand up to rub her temples but she stopped as she realized something, the rain had stopped. She glanced back at Link as she saw his crying had also ceased 'Did he? No… Can he-'

"Excuse me, uh sorry to interrupt your thoughts but you never told me your name" Link interrupted

"Oh, my name is Midna."

Midna had explained to Link everything she felt was important for him to know. Needless to say it was a long Q and A. Once they had settled all that Midna began to explain her plan to him "I know somebody who can help us though" Links ears perked up at her hopeful words "really?" he chirped "Yes her name is Zelda, she has a piece of Triforce just like you do."

"And thankfully for us her piece is wisdom." Midna sent a smile towards Link as she shrunk into his shadow; he gasped as he stood up and franticly searched for her. 'Oh yeah… forgot to mention that' she hoped out of his shadow in hopes of calming down. He sighed in relief but narrowed his eyes in frustration at the same moment

"Where the heck did you go!"

"In your shadow "

"You can do that?"

"Yes"

"Oh…"

He drifted off in thought as his words lingered in the air; he rocked awkwardly on his heels as he waited for her to say something. "Let's head out." She stated as she shrunk back into his shadow "uh, Midna?" she revealed herself once more as a look of impatience clouded her features "what?" she mumbled.

"I don't know where to go" she practically slapped herself 'I'm so stupid I didn't even tell him where we are going and even if I did he has amnesia he won't know where to go' "Sorry I forgot you have amnesia" Link smirked "That's ironic" she smiled at his remark, even now he still is the same old Link.

Midna and Link traversed the terrain of hyrule as Midna led him to castle town, they talked along the way. Although she did most of the talking as she retold there adventure in great detail, she had paused though and asked him if she was boring him. He simply smiled and encouraged her to continue, they walked for hours on end never once stopping or taking a break, but when she saw Link starting to hunch over and scuff his feet.

He was breathing heavy, his eyes were dulled and sweat dripped down his face. She sent her gaze to the sun 'it must be hot today, I wish he would have told me' she bit her lip in guilt they just passed the closest river an hour ago. When he notice she halted he looked up at her confusedly "Why did you stop?" he asked his voice hoarse "let's take a rest, you've earned it" she replied as she plopped on the ground.

He sighed as he did the same; he wiped his forehead as he tried to steady his breaths. His hand rummaged through his pouch as pulled out a canteen. He tilted as the water cleansed his parch lips, he brought it down when he it had finally quenched his thirst.

He looked over to the imp as he gestured the canteen towards her, "Link we ran out of water an hour ago, I can't change that" she said guiltily. Link just gave her a confused stare "But it's practically full, I was offering you some" now it was Midna's turn to be confused "let me see" she replied as she swiped the canteen from his hands. She looked inside to find he was correct it was practically full 'I wonder…'

"Hey Link look at that" she exclaimed as she pointed at the sky, he gently looked at what she spoke of. As soon as his eyes were distracted she dumped the canteen of all its contents. "I don't get it Midna, what am I looking at?"

"Never mind it's nothing anyways, here you can have this back you still look pretty thirsty" she said as she passed him the canteen "thanks" then he took a huge sip as it felt good to drink water as a luxury not a need. She just stared at him dumbfounded 'but it was empty! How can he get any water?' once he had finished she snatched the canteen from his hand as he jumped in surprise. She ignored him though and peeked inside the canteen, it was full.

* * *

**Hmm something suspicious is happening, I guess you guys will have to wait in till next time to see what it is! please review!- Doctor Zelda**


	3. Control

**Hey Guys! Thank you for reviewing and following, I am really glad you enjoy this story. Now this chapter is sort of short so I promise to post an even longer chapter next weekend! I have come down with the sniffles... so if you pm me I might not respond right back. A girls gotta blow her nose you know. So you know the drill by now, I don't own legend of Zelda or any of its characters that all belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy!**

* * *

She just sat there, her eye forever glued to the canteen. "I don't mean to judge, but uh how do you drink with your eye" she lifted her gaze on him as she chucked the canteen at his head, he yelped as it collided with him. "How did you do that!?" she said her little finger pointing towards him, he scrambled back at her harsh tone as he rubbed his head. She noticed this and took a deep breath as she let her finger drop. He just sat there bewildered by her outburst

"I'm sorry Link, I just… this canteen when you looked away I emptied it but now it's full. How did you do that?" she whispered as her head hung towards the ground, He just blinked as he tried to process her words "I-I don't know, I just thought it was filled with water and it was." Midna closed her eyes as she let his words sink in 'What's going on? First there was his eyes changing, but that could just be in her head. Next was the rain well he cried, but that could be just a coincidence. This though is…' she felt stupid for not realizing it before.

"Magic?" Link asked "Yes, I think somehow you losing your memory caused you to gain it. How though I have no Idea" She pointed towards Links hand as she continued "but I believe it has something to do with the Triforce on your hand, I ever never seen it glow for this long-" At her words Link brought his hand in front of him as he watched the mark fade in and out with each breath. He gently let gravity take over as his arm flopped back by his side

"Link? Link! Are you listening" he hadn't even realized she had been speaking still "y-yes" he lied "Oh yea, then what I was talking about" she asked her hands placed firmly on her hips as she glared into his soul, He squirmed under her gaze "Uh stuff?" She just huffed at his response "That's what I thought, now what I was saying is you're going to have to work on controlling your power-" She started but Link interrupted "why?"

"Pick up that stick Link" she ordered as she pointed to a broken twig right next to the hero.

"W-"

"Just do it" she snapped her patience wearing thin. Link hesitantly did as the imp asked, "Ok now think fire" "ok… but I don't- Gah!" Link yelped as the twig erupted in flames. He hastily threw the stick on the ground as he stomped down on it as the fire withered to nothing. He panted heavily out of shock, his gaze directed to Midna "Ok I see your point."

**2 hours later**

Midna taught Link all she knew about magic and how to separate his thoughts from demands, it was grueling task to say the least. Link kept on setting things on fire no matter what techniques Midna gave him… "Link you need to concentrate, think about well…um thinking" Midna ordered as she watched the hero as he firmly held the stick his eyes firmly locked on it "Now think fire, but don't demand it" she said as hope rose in her

'Come on Link, you can do it'. Link took a deep breath as he readied himself 'fire' he thought, almost immediately his hope shattered as the stick erupted on again in flames. He growled as he watched the flames swirl and devour the stick "Its ok, lets t-"

"What for? So I can just fail again, I can't do it Midna!"

"You can, com-"

"No"

"What?"

"You're wrong I can't"

"Yes you-"

"No I ca-"

"Dammit Link; I swear if you end that with a 't' I'm going to explode!"

"Not"

"That's it!"

"But I didn't end it with a 't'"

Her eyes narrowed with pure rage as she floated up to Links face "I will slap you. Maybe not now, but when I do…" Links hand rose up as he caressed his cheek "It will hurt like hell" she hissed, he just stared at her in shock. "Any more remarks Mr. Hero" he quickly shook his head. "Good" she said as a small smirk lingered on her lips. "Now I think you were about to try again" she watched as the hero scrambled and hurriedly searched the grass for another twig.

"No Link, not a twig this time let's do it with this" she said as her finger directed to the flower that bloomed in front of her. He frowned as he looked at the pure beauty of the flower; it had violet that laced around the petals as pale blue filled the empty space.

He couldn't practice with this, he would destroy it and then its beauty would forever cease to exist. "Midna why not use a stick, besides it's a waist to destroy a perfectly good flower" she sighed as she knew that would be his answer. Quietly she summoned a red electric orb as she aimed it at the flower.

"Pick up the flower Link, or I will destroy it anyways" she ordered as her aim stayed lock towards the delicate flower. "Fine" Link huffed as he plucked the flower; she gave him a silent nod as he knew the routine by now. He focused on his thoughts as he held on tight to the flower 'think don't demand' he let out a deep breath as he prepared

'ok… this time will be different, I can do it 3…2…1…' he took one last deep breath 'fire'. He watched the delicate flower glimmer under the sun, its petals swayed in the wind as they steadily were engulfed with flames. Links heart ached and twisted as the flower turned black and crumpled to ash that rained towards the earth. Midna gaped at the sight; she didn't expect the hero to fail that time.

She gazed upon Link as he let the ash of the flower pour to the ground; his face was empty and his body stiff. "I told you I can't" he whispered as his downcast eyes met hers "Link…"

"I might have been a hero before but I'm not anymore."

"You are still a hero, Link."

"No, I can't even protect a single flower Midna!"

"Li-"

"You want to know the worst part? I was the one who destroyed it, how can I be a hero if I am the problem? You say I saved lives and that I'm good, but I don't even remember it. To me it's all just words, but destroying this flower isn't. You think it's ok now because it's just a flower; but next it's going to be an animal, then a h-human. I-I'm a m-monster"

"Link I know you're going through a lot right now… your have to trust me when I say you are a hero. You may not remember anything right now, but you need to understand this power you have is the monster not you. I'm sorry about making you do that, I can see that this power you have is uncontrollable. The only thing we can do is make haste to Zelda, in hopes she can help you."

"What if I hurt somebody on the way there?"

"I guess will just have to risk it then."

**The Gate of Hyrule Castle Town **

Link gaped at the mass of the castle; he stood frozen on the bridge as he peeked through the slightly opened gates. People rushed around as the buzz of conversation radiated in his ears. They twitched and rung as the sounds clouded his mind, he moaned as his head started to pound like a drum.

Midna noticed the hero's discomfort "Are you ok?" Link slowly rubbed his temples "Yeah it's just… overwhelming" Midna giggled "You said the same thing the first time we came here" Link looked over to her, his eyes wide "I've been here before?" Midna gave him a confirming nod.

Link slowly adjusted to the noise as his headache, he curiously took a small step forwards towards the entrance. Midna noticed he was moving "Wait Link, before we go… listen if you talk to anybody don't mention me. I come from another realm, one that was never meant to mix, so for now I'll be in your shadow." Link tilted his head in confusion "Where do I go?"

"To Telma's bar, there are signs around town that will tell you where to go" Link gave her a small nod. He took a step closer to the gate

"Oh Link"

"Yeah"

"Try not to set anything on fire."

"I can't make any promises."

* * *

**So I guess I'll see you next time as link explores castle town, please remember to review! - DoctorZelda**

**Shout out to: Bhenry2curls, Icestar100, ** **X-ray99 and LisIVI for your support :D **


	4. Friends

**Hey guys I'm back and this time with an actual chapter *gasps* shocking I know right, anyways I truly to appologize for my absence but know I'm baaaack! So as always I don't own or have I ever owned the lengend of zelda series or its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Links gaze rapidly fell over the commotion of the busy streets of the castle. As soon he walked in the gates somebody ran into him. He was going to comment on it but the person had already been long gone by then, now he was just trying to figure out where to even walk. It was so crowed and people walked around in unnatural patterns.

He studied how the people maneuvered through the streets, and he noticed something. There seem to be a "line'' or formation of people that headed away from the gate, well another group headed the opposite way.

'I think I got the hang of this now' he thought as he edged near the group moving away. 'Ok, after this woman…go!' he scurried over and luckily made it without disrupting the formation; he let out a sigh of relief.

Though his relief did not linger as he realized he somehow had to go to that bar Midna mentioned. As he walked he strained to look for signs, but since signs tend to be on the ground, it stands to reason he couldn't read a single one. He huffed in frustration as his attempts to look over the people consistently flunked. 'Maybe if I try to make my way towards the outsi-' he stopped mid thought when he saw everyone disperse from the formation, as they poured out his vision caught sight of a magnificent fountain. He still wondered why everyone dispersed though…

_Bump_

"Hey, Watch where you stand!"

"Sorry!" Link yelped out of surprise at man's harsh tone. The man sent him a glare and stocked off elsewhere. Link stood still as he recollected himself; once he was out of it he directed his attention back to his surroundings. Then he realized that this wasn't a street it was a circular area, 'maybe this is the center of the town?' he thought but was interrupted by another person bumping into him. This time though they were holding pot, they let out a gasp as pot slid from their grip and plummeted to the cobblestone floor.

Link saw this and on pure instinct grabbed the once doomed pot, he looked shockingly at the pot 'wow I caught it, thank goodness or it would be broken' the woman eyes widened as she saw the pot shatter in the hero's hands. All Link could do was gape like a fish as his body trembled "Guards!" the citizen screamed.

His ears rung with terror as one word screeched through his mind 'Run!' he spun on his heels pushing through the crowded streets "wait come back!" the citizen pleaded but there pleas fell on death ear as Link faded out of view , his mind racing as he let his feet guide him through the crowded streets.

* * *

The woman stood there shocked the pot shattered in his youthful hands as his eyes clouded with fear. She gazed at his hands they were bleeding 'oh no he needs medical aid, but what should I do?' then she remembered the guards they could help "Guards!" she yelled in hopes they would hear her over the rumbling of city folk.

The boy took a step back and hastily spun on his heels plowing his way through the crowds. The woman reached out a pleading hand as her voice resonated through "Wait come back!" she sighed as the boy faded from her view, she turned only to be greeted by a guard.

"What seems to be the problem miss?"

"Oh just… never mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting you duty"

"Ok, good day mam"

"Good day"

* * *

Link jumped over the railing as he gracefully landed in the little pocket of an alleyway. He had been running for a while, but luckily he caught sight of the hidden area. He scanned the area for a hiding place, but he noticed a door. The door enticed him, but at the same time it frightened him. 'It could mean sanctuary, although if people were in there…'

"Link" a whisper tickled his ear. His gaze fell on his shadow as it rose and peeled from his body

"Midna! What are you? I thought-"

"Oh calm down, Wolfy"

"What?"

"I said calm-"

"Not that, why did you say Wolfy?"

Midna eyes widen as her mouth pressed together 'Dang it! It slipped, although I guess it's pretty harmless. I just didn't want to dump too much information on him at once'

"Just a nickname"

"Oh, I guess we were pretty close"

"We still are Link"

"But… I don't even know you"

She felt her soul shatter at his softly spoken words, although she knew his words to be true it didn't help. Her gaze flicked away from his as she tried to compose herself, it was like trying to fix shattered glass with tape. A single tear built in her eye as she whispered "The bar is right behind that door then ask the woman at the bar if she knows entrances into the castle."

Link opened his mouth to reply but she was already seeped within his shadow. He deiced to let it go for now and press on as he stocked towards the door. As his palm gently creased the knob a sharp pain spiked up in his hand, he wondered why but shook it off as nothing. His feet sent the gentle tapping of wooden boards throughout the bar, the slight creak of chairs replied back to the sound as eyes stuck to the boy who entered.

The only sound that was left was the faint squeak of a woman drying a wet glass; she halted though mid movement to greet the intruder. She was surprised though to see a very familiar face "Link! Honey your back" she cheered. Link gave a confused glance as he rotated his head towards her direction "Oh hello." Telma was shocked at his cold greeting "Link, are you ok?" she asked her gaze unwavering

"I guess so…" Temla sighed at his weak reply "Tell me the truth. Did something happen to Illia?" the woman asked as she crossed her arms in a way of warning him to answer truthfully "Who's that?" Telma was taken back his reply; she looked deep in his eyes to see if he was playing some kind of sick joke. Sadly that was not the case "Not you too" she muttered under her breath.

"Rusl, can you come over here?" she demanded more than asking. Rusl looked up from the map over to her and noticed somebody across from Telma, he had been so caught up reading the map he hadn't even heard anyone come in.

As he walked over towards the bar he recognized the boy standing next to it "Link! My b-" he was muted though as Telma held a hand up to silence him, Rusl just mouthed "why?" back but her attention was already directed towards Link. "Do you remember him?" Telma asked Link as she gestured towards Rusl. Link look over at whom Telma gestured towards and to Rusl's shock Link replied "No…"

Telma frowned at the boys answer, well Rusl dropped his gaze 'First Illia and now Link.." he thought. Though a faint glow grabbed his attention he searched for its source, and when he did he gasped in awe. A golden Triforce let off a faint light on the top of Links hand, Rusl had seen the mark on Links hand before but never had he seen it glow.

"The Triforce" he managed to breathe out as he shakily grabbed Links hand, as he started to grab it though Link recoiled it back and hissed in pain. 'He's hurt' Rusl thought, Telma also took note of this she rummaged through her cabinets for any kind of medical aid.

Rusl gently asked Link to show him the palms of his hands, and as he did Rusl's heart broke. Links hands, although protected by fingerless gloves bled furiously. Link was shocked at the sight; he then wondered how long he had been bleeding for. Link then shook his head as he remembered what he had come here to do "Do you know any way to get into the castle?"

Telma closed a cabinet as she raised an eyebrow at him "why?" Link tried to come up with an excuse, but crumbled under the pressure "I-I should probably go…" he said as he backed up towards the door, Telma looked over to Rusl as she gestured down to her hands.

Rusl glanced down to see her grasping a purple potion in her hands; he looked back up to her and nodded in understanding "wait! Link… I um" Rusl said as he saw Telma go under the bars entrance gate and sneak behind Link "Just wanted to say…" he kept watch as Telma snuck closer and closer, she then jumped up as she forcefully pressed the potion against Links lips…

**To be continued….**

* * *

**I promise to update this as soon as possible! I know I myself hate waiting long for cliffhangers to be resolved, but don't worry next weekend you shall see me update. Intill then thank you guys for your unwavering support over my story I already have 3 favs! 3! ok I know it might not seem big, but its huge to me. See you next time- Doctor Zelda**


	5. Trapped

**Wow you guys like this story more than I thought! I am so glad and thankful that you enjoy it, so I will keep this story up and running. Also we did it we stopped SOPA! I am so relieved that fanfiction still exists as I expect you guys are too. This chapter is going to be more humor centered not a lot, but just a little bit. Plus today is my b-day! Woot! here comes most over used line ever in 3...2...1: I do not own nor have I ever owned the LOZ series or its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The liquid seeped into Link's esophagus; he tried to push the bottle away but founds his arms unresponsive. His mind slowed as the room around him seemed to fade from existents, the hero's cerulean eyes lost their could feel the numbness tingling up his leg's as gravity pulled him both forward and down. Link tried to focus but every thought left him as his eyelids heavily drooped, a soft voice reached his rapidly fleeing senses "Link, its ok just-" though the rest was unheard as his world went black.

* * *

"sleep." Rusl finished saying as he saw Links eyelids shut, he had notice Link sway but thankfully caught him before the hero broke his nose. Now here he was kneeled on the cold floor the boy sound asleep in his arms. "Thank the goddess, he didn't choke on the potion" Telma said as she sighed in relief, she walked over to Rusl and placed the empty bottle on the counter as she did so.

"Do think we did the right thing?" Rusl asked as he met Telma's gaze "Rusl if we had let Link leave, who knows where he would have gone. He clearly is suffering from amnesia and would most likely get lost, or worst injured." She answered as she sent a comforting smile his way. The man nodded in agreement and looked back down at Link, that's when he was reminded of the hero's injuries. He brought his head up to tell Telma, but she was already rummaging through her cabinets again.

Rusl let out a soft chuckle 'always once step ahead' he thought as she knelt down in front of him supplies in hand. Telma gently tugged Link's hands towards her as she removed his gloves careful not to agitate the wounds further.

She examined the cuts as her eyes focused in on them, one of her hands reached down as she felt through the pile of medical aid. 'Aha' she thought as her hand clasped around the tweezers, Telma's hands shook with slight nervousness as she closed in on the sharp pieces in Link's cuts.

Once she had gotten the finale piece out and cleaned the blood of it, she started to analyze it. Rusl took notice of this "What is it?" he asked, she simply looked back up at him "Its clay pottery or I should say was…"

Rusl sighed at this information "I always warned him that throwing pots around was going to bite him someday." he said and this just made Telma smile "Doesn't surprise me, he's not the kind of kid to fear danger"

Rusl gave a saddened smile "That's what scares me the most, what if someday he doesn't come back when his is injured or hurt? Being like he is, he would just carry on and probably die without realizing his wounds where very serious.

What if-" Telma clasped Rusl's shoulder as she stared firmly at his panicked form "Rusl, Link will **always** come back. He is not as thick as you might think, after all he came back even when he probably had no idea what 'back' was and here he is." Rusl thought about her words as his eyes looked down at Link's peaceful face "I just worry for him" He muttered as he let out a deep sigh

"We all do"

* * *

Midna watched in shock as Link colasped in the larger mans arms, pure hatered burned through his viens 'what are they doing!? They are supposidly his friends and they knock him out' she thought as she tried to hold back the instict to jump out hiding and smack them in the face 'composure Midna, composer' the shadow imp took a deep breath as she tried to focus back to what was happening.

After a while of lisintening to the light dewlers talk she realised what they did to Link was for the good, well at least in their perspective of the situation. For Midna though this sucked 'How long will he be uncouinsous for? I have to take him to Zelda before… well something bad happens.

For all I know his mind magic thingy can be triggered through sleeping thoughts aswell' flashes of a burning hyrule flashed through her head 'Zelda would kill me… well if she haden't already been burnt to a crisp anyway' Midna shuddered at the thought.

_Creak, thump. _Midna whipped her attention at the sound and with wide eyes she realised they had moved Link, or it could been seen as moving them since she is in his shadow. Now to just top the cake of complications those friends of his had put him and her in what seemed to be a bedroom.'Just perfect' Midna thought sarcastically as she peeled out of Links shadow, she sighed as she tried to look for a way out. Although mumring behind the door intruiged her as she glided over and pressed her ear on the door.

"Rusl, stop paniking. Link can't escape, I locked the window and…" Telma dragged on as Midna heared the clank of keys as a _chunk_ came from door 'you have got to be kidding me!' the imp thought as she focused back on the light dwellers conversation.

"Now the door is locked. Go to bed, he is safe and not going anywhere" Telma said strictly, there was a long silence but eventually Rusl spoke up "Fine… would you mind if I stayed here for the night? Just incase" Rusl asked "Sure hun."With that that final remark Midna could hear the patter of footsteps fade away, letting her mind boil over what rung in her ears 'we're trapped'. She looked down at the handle of the door it mocked her, if she could only grasp the handle and unlock it.

Well her powers might be weak at the moment; she could still manipulate small things like energy and mechanisms of small machines. Example A was unlocking a door, but even if she was her strongest Midna would physically have to touch what she was like a ball of energy or some other magic projectile could simply be created; even to this day she has yet to fathom the logic of magic. There was one problem with this though...She couldn't touch the door 'Why me! Why does always happen to me? First I wanted to comfort Link, and I couldn't- wait… the container of water, I held that. What but…maybe his curse is weakening' the imp thought as she looked back at the door knob 'maybe…'

Her arm stretched inching towards the knob. Her fingertips merely a centimeter away 'please work' millimeter… she closed her eyes 'please'. She kept moving her hand forward, and forward? She peeled open her eye and she was shocked at what she saw 'why am I shocked of course my hands going to go through the door.' She thought as she sighed in defeat her brain streaming with more questions 'then how did I hold the canteen' Midna let out a low grumble as she put her face down into her hands 'Can I go one second today without something making no damn sense, ugh'

The imp lifted her gaze though at a soft Rusl of sheets, her head twisted over to Link as a moan resounded from him. He slowly shifted as the grogginess lifted from his being, steadily making his way to sit up. "Link" Midna whispered to the awakening hero as he gave her a startled look."w-what happened, I was forced to drink some sort of liquid then…" Link said rapidly as his eyes darted around the room in panic. "Shush, keep your voice down. We can't let them know you're awake" the imp instructed in a hushed tone "What is going on? Where are we?" Link asked in a soft whisper.

"We are still at the bar, but in the living quarters. They brought us into this bedroom and now the door is locked. So to sum it up quickly we are trapped in room, with no way out." She explained as Link brought his attention towards the went to say something but Midna interrupted him mid movement "The window is locked to" Links mouth snap shut as he slumped on the bed "What are we going to do then?"

"I have absolutely no Idea"

Link just flopped backwards on the bed "Great" he mumbled

"Hey! Come on don't just give up."

"I'm not"

"Well what are you doing then?"

"Thinking"

"How about you get off your ass and DO something"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, now shut up and let me think"

"…"

Midna just floated there speechless, but then a soft smirk danced on her lips "Fine, mister thinker. You find a way out of this room" she retorted as her being seeped back into his shadow. Link sighed out of frustration as he sat up straight, his eyes glancing around the room for anything. The hero kept thinking until he noticed the door, it was made out of wood. 'Maybe if I burn the door then we can escape, why I didn't I think of this earlier.' He thought as he gently stepped his way over to the door.

Midna suddenly popped out of his shadow an irritated gaze directed at the hero "What are you doing, I told you the door is locked" Link just smiled at her "I burn things I touch right so…" He implied leaving the rest up to her; he smiled as he let his plan sink in. Waiting for the blissful moment when she would applaud him for the cleverness of his Link only grew more confused as her gaze had only gotten sharper "Are you seriously that much of an idot, or is this some kind of attempt to be humorous?" the imp hissed at him her patience running thin. Link just gave her a dumbfounded look "What's wrong with my plan?"

"Seriously Link!"

"I don't get it, what's wrong?"

"Look at the walls"

"Yes, there walls. What's your point?"

"What are they made of, Link"

"woo- Oh!"

Midna just slapped a hand to her face, as she moaned in annoyance "you are literally the densest person I have ever met"

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like it? If you did please review or you can also review if you have any pointers or advice to make the story better. See you guys next week, I would also like to announce that I will be posting a brand NEW story sometime in the next couple weeks and it will be titled "The Counter-Clockwise Conundrum" Its a mouthful I know but it fits the story trust me! So be expecting new chapters, story's and all that jazz soon! Bye!- Doctor Zelda**


End file.
